1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container or cassette comprising a flat, box-shaped bottom portion and a removable or, respectively, hinged cover portion closing the bottom portion at its upper side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cassettes (containers) comprising cardboard or synthetic material, such as, preferably provided for storing normal records are usually unsuitable for storing disc-shaped information carriers having high storage density such as, for example, an optically-readable video disc or an optically-readable digital record. Although such a storage cassette fundamentally offers a certain protection against damage to the contents thereof, a sufficient protection against warping cannot thereby be met due to high requirements made of freedom from warping. Apart from the fact that the information carrier must be stored flat in the cassette, it must also be seen to that a potential warping of the cassette is not transferred to the disc carried within the cassette.
In order to guarantee the storage properties to be required for such disc-shaped information carriers having high storage density, it has already been proposed in the German patent application P 31 40 146.5, fully incorporated herein by this reference, to provide a hinged container in the manner of a cassette acceptance container for a magnetic tape cassette into which the actual disc container is inserted.